1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys, particularly spinning tops and a kit for making such spinning tops.
2. Description of Related Art
Tops formed as kits, i.e., of separate parts that can be assembled and modified by the user are known; see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,608 and 4,954,116. However, such tops are complex and costly to an extent limiting the market for them, and also rendering them, on the one hand, unsuitable for young children, and on the other hand, lack the degree of variety and versatility necessary to adequately stimulate the young mind.